


Łowcy, anioły i spodnie...

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunkier, Dean jest jak dziewica, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Human!Lucifer, Lucyfer się nie krępuje, M/M, lato, pozbywanie się ubrań, słońce, upały
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...czyli co dzieje się za bunkrem, kiedy słońce praży.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Łowcy, anioły i spodnie...

**Author's Note:**

> Krótki fik napisany w przypływie weny, nie wiem skąd pomysł, po prostu tak wyszło.

Pierwszy raz, kiedy Sam zobaczył Lucyfera bez przyzwoitej warstwy odzieży, był szczerze zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się po Szatanie aż tak idealnie wymodelowanego, szczupłego ciała. Sądząc po ilościach zjadanego przez niego przekąsek i słodyczy, Nick musiał mieć naprawdę dobry metabolizm, a były archanioł wykorzystywał to, pozwalając sobie na opychanie się kulinarnymi dobrodziejstwami ludzkiego świata. 

To był naprawdę gorący, lipcowy dzień. Na zegarze wskazówki dobijały do południa, a słońce prażyło tak niemiłosiernie, że mieszkańcy bunkra, rozciągnięci na trawie za nim, musieli co chwilę sięgać do przenośnej lodówki po schłodzoną butelkę wody lub piwa. Pomagali sobie ściąganiem ubrań, nie zawstydzając siebie nawzajem. No, prócz wyjątków. Kiedy Castiel zdjął koszulę i wystawił na światło nagą skórę okrywaną tylko cienką koszulką, Dean, niby to pod pretekstem podrażnienia gardła przez temperaturę, zaczął kaszleć tak głośno, że opanowało go dopiero wymowne spojrzenie od Sama, który obdarował go swoim słynnym bitch face’em. Ale Łoś nie był lepszy.

Wiedział, że wszyscy po kolei ściągają spodnie i koszulki, powinien spodziewać się, że Lucyfer też to zrobi, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na fakt, że kiedy ujrzał gołą klatkę piersiową Szatana, jego uszy zapiekły go, a on prawie zakrztusił się piwem, które łyknął zaledwie sekundę wcześniej. Na jego szczęście Diabeł nie zgłębiał się zbytnio nad jego odruchami, zajęty przyjmowaniem odpowiedniej pozycji do leżenia. Dopiero gdy rozłożył się wygodnie, ze zgiętymi rękoma pod głową i wyprostowaną resztą ciała, zerknął badawczo na patrzącego na niego uparcie młodego Winchestera. 

\- Co? – zapytał mało inteligentnie, mrużąc oczy, kiedy rażące słońce zaczęło wpychać się pod jego powiekę i próbowało wypalić mu gałki oczne. Długowłosy nerwowo wystrzelił ramionami w górę i przytknął do przesuszonym warg krawędź butelki, przechylając ją i wypijając sporą ilość brunatnego alkoholu.

\- Nic – mruknął w odpowiedzi, gdy powoli nagrzewający się napój gładko spłynął jego przełykiem, pozostawiając po sobie przyjemny posmak.

\- To czemu się gapiłeś? – nie odpuszczał Lucyfer. Odwrócił się na bok tak, żeby patrzyć centralnie na niego i podparł głowę ręką zgiętą w łokciu, co dodawało mu zabawnej nonszalancji. 

\- Nie gapiłem się, masz zwidy od tego słońca – odburknął Sam, patrząc na niego z góry. Siedział blisko Szatana, właściwie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Mógł dokładnie przyjrzeć się mu i obserwować toczące się po jego rozgrzanej skórze krople potu, jednak powstrzymał się przed tym, widząc jego zaciekawione spojrzenie.

\- Sam, żebym miał zwidy od słońca, musiałbym siedzieć tu pół dnia, a siedzę dopiero godzinę – upomniał go blondyn. No tak, Sam zapomniał, że odkąd Lucyfer nauczył się obsługiwać pilotem i jego laptopem, zaczął się mądrzyć jak stara sąsiadka, która to „wszystko wie, wszystko widziała”. Nie odpowiedział, a jedynie pokręcił głową. Gest ten miał wyglądać na karcący, może trochę znudzony, ale nic z tego nie wyszło, bo na jego usta automatycznie wypłynął rozbawiony grymas, który usatysfakcjonował Szatana. Upadły posłał mu jeden ze swoich najładniejszych, najszczerszych uśmiechów, kierowanych tylko i wyłącznie do niego i z powrotem opadł na plecy. Młody Winchester zerknął na swojego brata, dyskretnie i nieśmiało przyglądającemu się Casowi, pięć metrów od nich. Nic nie mógł poradzić, że choć chcieli spędzić ten dzień razem, w końcu i tak wyszło jak wyszło – Dean wylegiwał się obok czarnowłosego upadłego, a Sam obok swojego, blondwłosego. Któremu, tak na marginesie, przydałaby się wizyta u fryzjera.

Już liczył na chwilę spokoju, ale, jak zawsze, nie była mu dana, gdyż Lucyferowi nadal było ciepło i zaczął ściągać podarte jeansy, w których jakimś cudem wytrzymał sześćdziesiąt minut. Jak się okazało, pod nimi miał dość luźne, szare bokserki, które swoim rozmiarem wyglądały bardziej jak szorty. A Sam nie umiał na niego nie patrzeć. Naczynie Szatana było atrakcyjnym mężczyzną, który może i nie był najmłodszy, ale nie przekraczał też czterdziestu pięciu lat, więc mieścił się w tej przyzwoitej dla Sama linii czasowej. I, kurczę, Sam nie był gejem, ale… ale to był Lucyfer, a Lucyfer to Lucyfer.

\- Nie gotujesz się w tych dresach? – do jego uszu dotarły jakieś słowa pochodzące od byłego archanioła, ale dopiero po chwili był w stanie rozróżnić je i podobierać do nich odpowiednie szufladki, a ich znaczenie dotarło do niego po dobrych kilkunastu sekundach. Wyrwany z transu potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, nie jest tak źle – skłamał, wiedział, że skłamał i wiedział, że Lucyfer też to wie, bo nie dało ukryć się potoku potu płynącego po jego twarzy i szyi, odkrytej klatce piersiowej i rękach, a także ciężkiego, zmęczone oddechu, który bardziej przypominał już dyszenie. Ironiczne spojrzenie zatytułowane „robisz mnie w chuja czy jesteś taki głupi?” odebrane od blondyna wystarczyło, aby zmusić zielonookiego do pozbycia się ostatniej grubej warstwy odzieży. Już po chwili dresowe spodnie wylądowały za nim, obok jego koszulki, a on sam rozciągnął się i rozkoszował powietrzem owiewającym jego zaróżowioną, rozżarzoną skórę, pozostając w czarnych bokserkach. Szatan wydawał się nie dość, że rozśmieszony, to jeszcze zadowolony, co nie umknęło uwadze Winchestera.

\- Czego się cieszysz? – oburknął go, marszcząc brwi i powstrzymując się przed położeniem na gruncie. 

\- Masz ładne ciało, Sam, nie wiem, czemu wstydzisz się mi go pokazywać – odparł obojętnie, odwracając twarz ku słońcu i zamykając oczy. 

\- Nie wstydzę się – zaprzeczył szybko, może za szybko, aby Lucyfer mu uwierzył. 

\- Nie kłam, wstydzisz się – odpowiedział wolno Szatan. Sam dziękował Bogu, że nie mógł go widzieć, bo zaczął się czerwienić, ale to już nie było mocne czerwienienie się, to było szatańskie czerwienienie się. 

\- Nie wstydzę się – powtórzył uparcie tonem łudząco podobnym do tonu rozżalonego nastolatka. Dopiero to zainteresowało Lucyfera, który najpierw uchylił jedną powiekę, potem drugą, aż w końcu podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Zauważył te okropnie intensywne rumieńce na twarzy Winchestera, och, oczywiście, jak miałby ich nie zauważyć. Z delikatnym uśmiechem dotknął długimi palcami jego palce, owinięte wokół szklanej butelki.

\- Nie masz czego się wstydzić, Sam. Od jakiegoś czasu nie jesteś moim naczyniem, co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś dla mnie ważny. Akceptuję cię całego takim, jakim jesteś – do takich szczerych wyznań zdolny był tylko Lucyfer. I tylko on potrafił ukoić nimi Sama. - Więc przestań się mnie wstydzić, bo zaczyna mnie to irytować – dodał nieco twardszym tonem, nie przerywając ani kontaktu wzrokowego, ani fizycznego. A Sam nie mógł zrobić nic innego niż tylko uśmiechnąć się lekko i skinąć prawie niezauważalnie głową. I gdy Lucyfer powrócił do wylegiwania się na trawie, on nadal siedział i patrzył na swojego anioła, nie zauważając czujnego spojrzenia swojego brata. 

Sam przez parę minut obserwował Lucyfera, który wyglądał bardzo ludzko i łowca musiał przyznać, że pasowało mu to. Stopniowo jego twarz łagodniała, a oddech zwalniał i wyrównywał się, oczy błądziły pod powiekami, co wskazywało na to, że zasnął. Sam podziwiał go za rzeczy, których on nie byłby zrobić, a spanie na ponad trzydziestostopniowym upale było jedną z nich. Z miękkim uśmiechem plączącym mu się po ustach odłożył niemal pustą butelkę gdzieś na bok, aby nie przeszkadzała mu w ruchach i położył się obok Szatana, który przez sen przygarnął go do siebie i luźno przewiesił rękę przez jego talię. Sam nie potrafił inaczej; pomimo piekącego słońca podłożył pod jego kark swoje przedramię i złączył ich palce tuż za jego głową.


End file.
